


【德哈】杂物间（四）

by Kongl295



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongl295/pseuds/Kongl295
Summary: 背景三年级，人设略改，校规bug，偶尔掺肉注意。





	【德哈】杂物间（四）

背景三年级，人设略改，校规bug，偶尔掺肉注意。  
   
又过了约半个小时外面的人才散场。  
哈利从中午到晚上还没有吃过一点东西，腹饥感使他更加清醒。  
——再坚持一下吧，说不定一会儿罗恩他们看我这么晚还没回宿舍，就会想办法叫上邓布利多来找我。  
哈利没想通的是，德拉科既没有把他拉出去取乐也没有交给他的父母，难道是还有什么更糟的其他计划么？  
突然有人嘻嘻哈哈笑着破门而入了。  
“波特，晚饭真美味啊。啊，我忘了，你还没有吃东西啊，现在是不是很饿？”  
顺便，杂物间的灯也亮了起来，明烈的灯光对长久在黑暗的哈利来说十分晃眼。  
德拉科踉踉跄跄地走进门，脸上比刚才更红了，手里还拿着酒瓶和其他东西。  
“潘西刚才想让我吃下这个，哼哼，她会给我吃什么呢？我猜它被下了什么咒语吧，但也下的太拙劣了，你瞧它周围还是闪着粉红色的光呢。真难看，不如你替我尝尝吧……”  
哈利看着德拉科靠近，汗毛都立起来了。  
他以前不怕德拉科，因为这小子的坏招从来都不阴毒，只是想让他难堪罢了。但现在没有旁人，他却不知道要喂他什么莫名其妙的东西。  
“想都别想！没门！”被捆绑的人大声抗议道。  
“这里就只有你和我……别怕，你死不了的。”  
说着德拉科已经摇摇晃晃地走到了哈利身边，掰开他的嘴往里面塞了一块黑褐色的东西。  
哈利眉毛紧皱，已经做好了下吞硫酸的准备。但出乎意料的是，那东西入口即溶，先甘后苦，回味儿又是甘甜的，有一股甜酒的味道。  
巧克力？  
“她今天还带了酒。我觉得这个酒也不太对劲，喝完看你都顺眼多了……”  
德拉科懊恼地看了一眼酒瓶。  
“波特，你尝一尝？”  
哈利哪有拒绝的机会，德拉科一只手托起他的脑袋，另一只手捻起那漂亮的长颈玻璃瓶，清冽的酒液毫不留情的往哈利的嘴里灌去。  
——那不是一般的酒，没有辛辣和苦涩，回荡在口中的只有浓醇的酒香。  
哈利牙关紧闭，尽量把尝到的液体都用舌头滤出来，那些香醇顺着哈利的脸颊流到了小床的被褥上。  
“不听话！”  
德拉科显然恼火了，眉毛一横，白皙脸上的红晕更重了些。  
他先仰头举起酒瓶子咕嘟咕嘟的先灌了自己几口，然后俯下身子用嘴唇去贴哈利的嘴唇。  
嘴唇上第一次有这样异样的感觉——那是一种极其柔软的触感。  
哈利惊异，本能的抗拒后缩。但对方十分用力，倔强的舌头硬生生打开了他的牙关，一股热流涌入他的口腔。  
德拉科的舌头在他口中翻搅着，直到哈利缺氧到支撑不住咕嘟吞下含在口里的酒才离开。  
“唔……！呼……呼……”  
哈利胸口起伏喘着粗气。他气坏了，目光愤怒地剜着德拉科。而德拉科似乎没有意识到自己刚才强硬地侵犯了哈利，只像往常捣蛋得逞了一样——骄傲写满在脸上，轻蔑地笑着看身下的人。  
“马尔福，你疯了！”哈利骂道。  
“挺好喝的，是吧波特。”德拉科拽了拽领子，坐在床边，手托着腮眯着眼睛端详哈利的反应。  
哈利很想一拳揍歪他的鼻子。  
热热温温的酒顺着喉咙滚入胃中，那温暖又从胃扩散到整个腹腔，胸腔，四肢。哈利感到周身温暖，就好像泡在温暖的泉水里，整个人渐渐觉得十分舒服。  
接着有一股酥酥麻麻的感觉从哈利心口炸开，有一种不可逆转的神奇感觉正在生成。  
——老天，别这样。  
有一股力量让哈利突然觉得德拉科很顺眼。  
他以前从未离他如此接近过，可以看到他细长的睫毛，淡色的眼瞳，闻到他身上好闻的香水味儿。他看着德拉科凸起的喉结，勾起的嘴角，邪笑的眼眸，竟然觉得他十分性感。  
仅是这样想他就有种恍惚感，有电流直通下腹。  
“马尔福！你给我吃的不是什么好东西吧！放开我让我吐掉，我警告你！”满脸通红的哈利逞强叫道。但他的声线已经没有刚才那样刚强，在某人眼里有些像在撒娇。  
德拉科看他的眼神忽然变得不那么玩味，淡色的瞳孔变得深不见底，让哈利看不透。  
接着德拉科小声耳语：“哈利波特，你知道你现在的反应多么神奇吗？”  
“闭嘴！马尔福！”  
哈利的耳朵也红了起来。  
好像是因为刚才下咽的东西，哈利的眼神十分恍惚，往日的死对头德拉科就坐在他身边，他此时却被一股强大的力量支配着，觉得他十分好看，甚至听到他的声音都会有生理反应。  
——那巧克力是下了勾魂的咒语吧。  
哈利很抗拒这股力量，却还是无法抗衡。  
德拉科把酒瓶在空中一抛，另一只手接住了，又闷了一大口。  
哈利别过头去不看他的喉结和轮廓，闭上眼努力摆脱眼前德拉科的形象。他想逃避这种感受，一直去想被德拉科欺负的场景，希望能改善一点，但好像连思维都染了色，他觉得每一个片段的德拉科好像被重新定义了，都是那么可爱。  
糟了。  
哈利长长叹了一口气。  
“疤头。”耳边又传来德拉科的声音，哈利感觉自己被摁住，一只手强行捏住他的下巴迫使他打开口，接着德拉科又吻上来，喂了他一大口热酒。  
哈利觉得自己的神经深处炸裂了。  
“够了……唔！”  
呛水的感觉使哈利眼里蒙了一层水雾，他摇晃着脑袋努力摆脱这种异样的感觉——想说服自己的身体让它别觉得很舒服，别觉得马尔福很好看，别想接下来的事情。  
“……很热，对吧哈利。”  
德拉科干脆匍匐在哈利的胸前看着他，两个人能交换到彼此温热的呼吸。  
“……你喝醉了，德拉科。”哈利小声说。  
说完他也被自己这一声软软的“德拉科”吓到了。  
德拉科也微微一怔，仿佛被对方亲昵的称呼惊到了。随后他荡漾一笑，抽出魔杖抵着哈利的喉结，低声问：“波特，你叫我什么？”  
“马……喂！”  
哈利一声惊呼。  
魔杖尖缓缓下移，所有捆绑着哈利的绳子如数解开，他的双腕被德拉科按到脑后死死扣住。  
德拉科就压在他身上居高临下的看着他，哈利头晕且身体酥软动弹不得，只能倔强地瞪回他。  
魔杖继续游移着，德拉科突然想施一个什么咒语，但他忘了词，皱眉想了一两秒才用魔杖尖点了哈利的胸口。  
——又是什么恶咒吗？  
哈利只觉得身上一凉，他的衣物被不知道变到哪里去了。  
恼火，恼火，还是恼火。但当他看向德拉科时心却跳的厉害，浑身也热了起来，看着得意的醉鬼德拉科，有什么情绪在哈利的心里疯狂生长着。  
——不，不要。  
德拉科三下五除二的脱掉了毛衣，解开衬衫前襟的扣子，哈利看到了德拉科的身体。  
火在他心口燃烧着，他努力地抗拒着这种感受。  
但身体却做出了不同的反应。  
“波特，你叫我德拉科——”德拉科依旧居高临下的坏笑着看向哈利，哈利觉得十分委屈和恼火，闭上眼睛躲过他的对视。  
一行淡色的液体从哈利的脸颊上滴下。  
“波特，你再叫一次。”  
酒气喷薄在哈利的耳畔，他感到对方粗重的呼吸。  
烫热的双手在哈利的腰肢上下婆娑，仿佛努力在汲取他体表的凉意降温。  
有温热的东西顶住了他，哈利觉得电流滋滋地冲往下腹，他努力去想别的事情。  
对方抱住了哈利的后背，想努力挺进。但这确实十分困难，两个人都因为疼痛而哼了出来。  
哈利的哼声轻而柔软，激发了德拉科内心深处的某些情绪，他顶撞得更加强烈了，越是这样哈利越是颤抖着向他求饶，但求饶却起了反效果。  
哈利痛得弓起了身子，而德拉科则十分用力地摁着他，像个小兽一样颤抖着在哈利的肩胛上狠狠的留下了牙印。  
两个新手没多久就都缴了械，又因为喝的昏头涨脑很快睡了过去。  
在迷迷糊糊地陷入黑暗之前，哈利感到德拉科先于他睡着了。他在身后抱着哈利的身体，额头抵着哈利的后脑勺，一呼一吸十分均匀。

……

 

 

[ 【戳这里回全文目录】 ](http://kongl295.lofter.com/post/1efac185_10d76aaf)

上一节 [ 【3】 ](http://kongl295.lofter.com/post/1efac185_1089be49) 下一节 [ 【5】 ](http://kongl295.lofter.com/post/1efac185_1089be50)


End file.
